Ketiadaan
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Kyungsoo juga sudah lelah menolak. (exo, chanyeol, kyungsoo, chansoo)


Chanyeol pernah menjanjikan Kyungsoo sebuah rumah tapi Kyungsoo menolak, "Tidak Chanyeol, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." katanya begitu saat matanya menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang berubah murung.

"Atau kita berdua sama-sama menabung lalu membeli rumah bersama-sama?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya ragu, tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berseri lagi setelah mengajukan sebuah saran akhirnya dia mengangguk untuk setuju. Kyungsoo tidak selalu bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Rasanya dingin bercampur hangat, Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang dingin. Dia selalu memastikan kalau genggaman Chanyeol padanya selalu hangat dan tidak terlepaskan.

Tapi, seperti bencana, tidak ada yang tahu. Takdir disembunyikan oleh Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu. Masa depan bisa berubah kapan saja, sedangkan merubah masa lalu tidak ada gunanya. Telat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bilang kalau dia suka di sini, rumah barunya bersama Chanyeol. Nuansanya hangat tapi dia hanya bisa merasakan dingin merasuk dalam tulangnya, Kyungsoo ingin protes tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menerima protesan.

"Rumahnya bagus," kata Kyungsoo, matanya menjelajah isi rumah barunya dan Chanyeol. Prabotan sudah ditata rapi, pada porsi yang pas dan posisi yang tepat. Kyungsoo tidak pernah lupa kalau Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang memastikan kalau semua yang dia kerjakan haruslah sempurna.

"Sempurna, Chanyeol…" kata Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum. Dia bergerak menuju meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu maghoni, tidak dicat atau di pernis. Warnanya masih asli dan baunya masih menguar. Jari Kyungsoo bergerak di sana, merasakan betapa halusnya permukaan meja makan ini. "Bukan sangat baik, tapi sempurna." gumamnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau tahu kebiasaanku, Kyungsoo… selalu tahu." Sedangkan Chanyeol bergumam, senyumnya sendu tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya. Dia duduk di depan Kyungsoo persis, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini juga berubah sendu.

"Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo membenamkan semua wajahnya di atas meja lalu menangis dengan keras, pilu sampai Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis juga.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, aku di sini." katanya disela isakan kecilnya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya, tertawa lalu bangkit di ikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Kyungsoo melihat sebuah pintu kamar dan dia penasaran untuk melihat ke dalam. Langkahnya pelan dan ragu, dia tidak terlalu terburu-buru hanya saja rasa penasaran selalu mendorongnya agar sedikit lebih cepat.

Ranjang king size. Sebuah speaker kecil diletakkan di atas bufet panjang yang pendek di depan kasur. Sebuah ipod juga tracklist tersedia lengkap, kebanyakan lagu-lagu favorit Kyungsoo dan sisanya lagu kesukaan Chanyeol. Tirai besar menutupi sebagian jendela kaca. Kyungsoo bisa lihat ada sebuah pintu sorong yang menghubungkan ke kolam renang di sebelah kamar dekat jendela. Kamar mandinya terhubung dengan jalan kecil yang juga menuju ke kolam renang.

Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya sendiri dipantulan cermin bersama Chanyeol di sampingnya. Chanyeol bisa lihat mata sembab Kyungsoo yang bertambah bengkak, mungkin Kyungsoo menangis sepanjang malam atau kurang tidur. Chanyeol tidak pernah tega, sekalipun harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti ini.

"Chanyeol…" kata Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, kedua tangannya menjengku wastafel untuk menyembunyikan kepalan tangan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan pelan, senyumnya perlahan memudar melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo-nya telihat tersakiti.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu pergi." kata Kyungsoo lagi, dia berhadapan dengan bayangannya sendiri dicermin. "Kita bertengkar malam itu dan kau putuskan untuk pergi." lanjutnya dengan pilu.

"Aku menyesal, Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Lalu menangis lagi, kali ini tanpa suara. Kedua tangannya menutupi semua wajahnya dan keluar isakan kencang yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo…" Bahkan, kalau mungkin, Chanyeol ingin menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menutupi wajahnya lalu menyeka air mata yang turun dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi," Kyungsoo akhirnya menurunkan tangannya sendiri. "Aku harus bagaimana, Chanyeol?"

"Tenang, Kyungsoo."

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo seharusnya belajar pada pasir di pesisir pantai, betapa tabahnya diterpa ombak dan angin silih berganti. Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak menyesal, dia harusnya belajar dari apa yang terjadi. Dia memang harus banyak belajar.

Malam itu terkutuklah. Mereka bertengkar, saling dorong walaupun sama-sama sayang. Sayangnya emosi memenuhi keduanya. Chanyeol keluar dengan napas terengah dan menggenggam kunci mobil dengan erat, dia sudah lelah adu mulut dengan Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya yang muncul untuk ditumpangi adalah Sehun. Dia berpikir kalau dia bisa tidur di rumah Sehun sampai pikirannya bisa jernih untuk tidak menimbulkan pertengkaran baru.

Tapi, Tuhan benar-benar sayang padanya.

Kecelakaan katanya sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang ada di kepalanya. Serpihan kaca yang tajam menancap di sebagian kulitnya, menimbulkan luka baru. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar sadar untuk melihat sebuah sedan menghantam mobilnya dengan keras sebelum berhasil menghindar dari arah berlawanan. Semuanya mendadak putih saat sebagian orang bergerumbul untuk melihatnya lalu dia bisa dengar sirene ambulans yang nyaring, dan hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melirihkan nama Kyungsoo sebelum malaikat mencabut nyawanya dan Tuhan mengambilnya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian di dalam apartemen setelah pertengkaran sepele yang tidak terlalu penting.

Mungkin itu yang Kyungsoo sesalkan. Dia benci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah, tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menahan emosinya yang menggebu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk membenci dirinya. Kyungsoo bisa gila kapan saja tapi dia tidak mau, kali ini dia belajar pada apa yang terjadi. Menolak sama saja kau tidak percaya kehendakNya, Kyungsoo juga sudah lelah untuk menolak kalau kematian Chanyeol hanya sebuah akal-akalan Chanyeol untuk mengelabuinya seperti barang kali Chanyeol sedang membuat surprise atau prank tapi wajah Chanyeol yang pucat pasi serta tangannya yang dingin menyadarkan dirinya. Menamparnya dengan keras. Bahwa…

Kyungsoo telah kehilangan belahan jiwanya sendiri malam itu.

* * *

End.

* * *

Terkutuklah untuk Jongin yang baru pulang malam ini karena dia tampak jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya sedangkan aku masih begini-begini saja.

Juga terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview dannnnnn kalian yang tidak memilih jadi silent readers…

Fyi, aku buat tiga versi dengan pair berbeda dan cocok ama yang pair ini jadinya ya begini. Cerita ini dibuat setelah baca Ketiadaan dan Boy Candra dan lirik sambil dengerin lagu Dive dari Ed Sheeran (nyesek anjas ini lagu):v

Lagi, cerita ini dibuat karena nenekku meninggal kemarin tanggal 4. Semua anaknya menolak, mengatakan kalau ibunya seperti belum meninggal. Itu bagiku sama saja menolak, tapi kenyataan memanglah jujur, sayang.


End file.
